


Princesses and Red Dresses

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, movies - Freeform, sunday afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Cas thinks Dean is a princess, Dean wants a red dress. Or the one where they watch The Princess Bride.





	Princesses and Red Dresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RooBear68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/gifts).



The lazy Sunday continued with Dean’s head lying on Cas’ thigh as they snuggled on the couch watching films. Dean had channel surfed until he found The Princess Bride, which Cas had never seen.

“Did you have a deprived childhood or something?” Dean asked and quickly shut up when he saw Cas flinch. Dean had a horrible thought that maybe he had put his foot in it but he gauged that Cas didn’t want to talk about it so he left well enough alone. For now.

The sea outside was a dull background roar and rain pattered at the window, as they got lost in the imaginary lives of Buttercup and Westley. Dean chuckled when Cas grabbed his hand holding tightly when Buttercup was kidnapped, felt his sudden inhalation when he believed that Westley had died and his happy exhalation when he realized that there was going to be a happily ever after. 

“Dean that was an excellent film,” Cas says doing that cute little head tilt that Dean adored. “I wonder whether your love would sustain my life in that way.” He mused with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Dean rolled his eyes he knew what Cas was implying and considered whether to bite, but then because he loved the banter Dean said, “I’m pretty sure we’ve already agreed that you are my pretty, pretty princess and I shall be your dashing knight.”

Dean rolled over and sat up next to Cas, insinuating himself under Cas’ arm so he could lean against his shoulder.

Cas snorted. “Oh Dean, you are delusional, you have to know that you are my pretty princess. Let’s look at the evidence, shall we? Firstly you are blond, Buttercup is blonde, secondly, you would look good in a dress, thirdly you are very pretty…” Dean spluttered but Cas just held up his hand and continued. “…Finally, I just want to protect you from everything bad in this world.”

Dean felt butterflies take flight in his stomach as a smile crept onto his face, “Cas you old romantic.” Dean said and then to defuse the situation slightly, “ I would look good in that red dress, I think it would go with my coloring.

Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head, “I like the fact that you’ve chosen the color of your dress. You’re definitely the princess, perhaps we can consider role play one day.” Cas wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Hmmm,” Dean agreed, but he didn’t really consider that as a possibility. 

“One day we could go to a fancy dress party as Westley and Buttercup.” Cas pondered, “You could wear a pretty red dress and I could dress in black, we would be a most distinguished couple.”

Dean felt drowsy, he felt warm and loved and Cas’ little fantasy made them sound long term, and he really wanted long term. Dean wanted a future of fancy dress parties, of silly domestic chores like washing and vacuuming, and of course, a future consisting of kissing, snuggling and a whole lot more. For now, though he would settle for kissing. 

Dean looked up at Cas from under his eyelashes, asking for what he wanted without using words, and Cas replied with a gentle kiss that spoke of true affection. No matter what happened in the future Dean knew that he was home.


End file.
